expansefandomcom-20200223-history
UN-MCR Cold War (Books)
}} |result = |side1 = Protogen |side2 = Outer Planets Alliance |commanders1 = Jules-Pierre Mao Antony Dresden |commanders2 = Fred Johnson James Holden |forces1 = *Multiple Stealth ships *CPM Eros (Criminals hired as mercs) |forces2 = *''Rocinante'' *''Guy Molinari'' *''Nauvoo'' *''Talbot Leeds'' *OPA strike teams |casual1 = All stealth ships destroyed. Thoth Station captured and all personnel captured or lost. |casual2 = Eros destroyed with almost entire civilian population. |name = Additional sides}} The United Nations-Martian Congressional Republic Cold War '('UN-MCR Cold War), usually referred to as the Cold War, was a state of political and military tension between the two superpowers of the Sol system, Earth (U.N.) and Mars. Tensions would eventually lead to outright warfare after forces engaged on Ganymede. Events The massacre of Anderson Station Full article: Anderson Station Massacre After Belter protesters seized control of Anderson Station, the United Nations Marine Corps under Colonel Fred Johnson were sent to quell resistance. Colonel Johnson was not given information that the station had surrendered and ordered its destruction. This event led to him becoming known as the "Butcher of Anderson Station". Discovery on Phoebe Full article: Discovery on Phoebe A mysterious alien substance known as the protomolecule is discovered on Phoebe. The company Protogen is formed and killed off all other members of the station on Phoebe to hide their discovery. Later, the MCRN Donnager is sent to investigate but finds that the station has had a flash-fire and left no survivors. Demise of the Scopuli and Canterbury Full article: Demise of the Scopuli and Canterbury Hired by a faction of the Outer Planets Alliance, the Scopuli intercepts a ship belonging to Protogen that it believes to be a freighter. However, upon getting close, the intercepted freighter is revealed to be a stealth ship and sent troops to board the Scopuli, taking the crew prisoner and leaving the ship abandoned. After receiving a distress call, the ice hauler Canterbury moves to meet the freighter. A boarding team led by Jim Holden boarded via Knight shuttle. The distress beacon was then discovered to have been planted and the ship abandoned. At this point, a mysterious ship appeared and fires upon the Canterbury, destroying the ice hauler. Attack on the Donnager Full article: [[Attack on the Donnager (Books)|Attack on the Donnager]] The Attack on the ''Donnager'' began after James Holden blamed Mars for the destruction of the Canterbury and the Donnager moved to pick up the survivors of the Canterbury. During this time, six unidentified ships were moving to intercept the MCRN flagship. It was assumed these were Belter ships on a suicidal mission; however, the Donnager was damaged and boarded by forces deployed from these ships and was subsequently scuttled to prevent capture at the loss of the entire crew. Protogen experiment on Eros Full article: Protogen experiment on Eros Protogen deliberately infected the entire population of Eros with the Protomolecule. Assault on Thoth Station Full article: Assault on Thoth Station The OPA discovered the location of Thoth Station through Miller's former partner, Havelock, who has since transferred to a security division of Protogen. Fred and Jim strategize and mount an assault on the station. Destruction of Deimos Full article: Destruction of Deimos The UNN destroyed the Martian moon Deimos. Eros incident Full article: Eros incident The Eros Incident was an event that caused the death of the entire population of Eros Station, numbering one and a half million people. The station was deliberately infected with protomolecule, which took over the station and eventually caused Eros to move through space sunwards until crashing into Venus. Category:Events Category:Conflicts and Confrontations